


Bespelled for His Pleasure

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Universe, Creature Loki, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dicks, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Incest, Insecure Thor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Naga, Naga Loki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: After a summer off of Asgard to expand his magical education, Loki returns home, to Asgard and to Thor, to share one of his new spells with his beloved brother.





	Bespelled for His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> When I first had this idea in November, I still hadn't seen Ragnarok yet and hadn't heard the snake story. Then when I did see it, I remembered this backburnered fic and went :3 So it's completely unrelated to anything other than my desire for naga AUs (which I need to start making for every one of my ships because I am a slut for naga). I'm also apparently a slut for overextending planned word counts and adding small plot because this was supposed to be 2k of pure smut and ended up being 7k of emotions and smut.
> 
> While writing, I searched Spotify for 'Thunderfrost' and got 2 playlists, and out of all those songs, I found one (1) that I agreed actually fit. And then I spent the next three days listening to it: [Jon Bellion's 'Carry Your Throne'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI_bxix-6Xo). Day 3 also saw the addition of [Barns Courtney's 'Glitter & Gold'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrV90gXmOpA) for some reason.
> 
> me @ google: how long is mjolnir's handle asking for a friend

> Day 21: **Double (or more) Penetration** | Impact Play | Shower/Bath

A summer without Thor, travelling the realms in search of new magicks, had been strange indeed. Refreshing, undoubtedly. Enlightening, most certainly. Lonely? Without question.

Loki missed his brother with an ache that had only strengthened with time rather than faded. Now if only he could find him, and yet Thor was not at the training fields (for once), nor was he at the tavern (for once), and neither Lady Sif not the Squires Three had seen him in hours (for once). Though Loki's first thought was alarm that the prince had seemingly disappeared, Lady Sif had informed him that it had happened frequently over the summer and Thor would return from wherever he sojourned when he was ready. It was not the answer Loki sought, and he was far from satisfied with it.

He made way for Thor's rooms, only allowing himself to detour when he thought he might find his brother in the market, or the gardens, or perhaps the throne room. All were empty of Asgard's eldest. It wasn't until he was passing the library that he got any answer worth heeding.

"Loki!"

Loki whirled in place and, despite the need to see Thor pulling him away, he strode forward and swept his mother up into a hug. He had always gotten along better with his mother than his father, and he felt her absence as deeply as he did his brother's, if not in quite the same way.

"Hello mother," he greeted with a laugh as he set Frigga back on her feet.

"Hello my dear boy," she replied, her smile so bright it was nearly blinding as she raised onto the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his forehead. "You leave home and you come back taller than your mother!"

He laughed again and kissed her on the cheek. "I may grow as tall as a giant and I still would never win in a duel against you, mother."

Frigga's smile took on the mischievous tone that Loki had inherited from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," he agreed. "Now, please believe that I wish to join you, but I've been searching for Thor - there's something I learned while I was away that I think he'd actually find interest in."

Their mother diplomatically withheld a smile, but Loki could still see it in her eyes. As much as Loki had taken after Frigga, Thor had very much taken after Odin, and their interests lay in the physical while Frigga had engaged Loki in the mystical. To Thor's credit, he did usually try to give Loki his full attention when Lok was particularly excited or in a sharing mood, but most of what Loki had to say on the subject went far over Thor's head. He was quite the strategist, intelligent and observant in a way that many did not seem to expect from him because of his lust for battle, but he understood nothing of magick - he was…. too _pure_ for such intricacies and trickery.

"Your brother has been moping in your absence." Loki's eyebrow shot up and Frigga gave a little roll of her eyes, tempered though it was with a smile. "When he is not training, he retreats to his room. If you've already checked the fields, then he should be there now. Perhaps both our sons will return to us now that you're home."

"I'll try my best, mother," Loki said and began to walk backwards. "I'll be back later and we'll sit."

"Whenever you have the time," Frigga agreed with a smile before she turned back into the library.

As soon as she was out of sight, Loki broke into a sprint towards Thor's rooms. The door was, unusually, locked when he got there, but it only took a small spell to undo it and slip inside. Another oddity: the curtains were drawn, making the room that stuffy, _off_ sort of dark a space only got during a summer day. When Loki's eyes cleared from the unexpected change in lighting, Thor was not there to greet him, but there was a familiar sound from the bedroom, and Loki felt the first stirrings of arousal in his veins, heating his blood and firming his cock.

When he rounded the doorway, his breath caught in his throat at the sign of his brother on his hands and knees, fucking himself backwards onto Mjolnir's handle. Thor's hair was stuck in damp strands to his sweaty skin, and his eyes were closed, ignorant to Loki's presence. Loki was pleased to see that Thor was not even attempting to touch his cock, was relying solely on Mjolnir's length to bring him pleasure, just as he was only allowed to take pleasure from Loki's cock when Loki was fucking him. It made Loki's chest glow with a smug, viciously-possessive darkness, and he let it wash through him, powering his transformation.

It was an odd feeling, the sensation of his legs fusing, becoming one, lengthening until he was coiled on the circle of his tail, but it got easier to bear every time. The tiles were cool against his scales, which made a faint scraping sound as he glided closer to the bed. His trousers had disappeared into the transformation, but his tunic and all his weapons were still in place, and he stripped as he moved across the room. Thor, too involved in his own pleasure, didn't notice Loki until Loki set a hand at the base of Thor's spine.

Thor's eyes snapped open and he jerked away from Loki's touch, expression one of abject terror for a brief second, sending Loki's heart a-flutter, before it melted into pure relief and joy.

"Loki!" Thor cried, jerking up onto his knees and then wincing when Mjolnir was pulled along, still embedded inside him. "Why did you not send word that you'd be returning?" he asked, even as he wrapped Loki in a crushing hug. He still had not pulled Mjolnir out.

"Hello, brother," Loki returned, letting the warmth of his brother's embrace into his words. He allowed himself a moment to return the hug, to wrap Thor in his arms, to press his nose to the thick neck and breathe in his brother's musk. It was good to be home. "I wanted my return to be a surprise."

"And surprise me you have," Thor said, as easy going as ever. "As does your appearance…" he said, trailing off as he finally ran his eyes from Loki's head to the floor and back up. "Did some spell befall you?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, and confusion, and Loki was warmed at the knowledge that Thor thought him above all other magic users to the point that Loki falling victim to another was a nearly incomprehensible idea.

Loki played with the idea for a moment of entertaining Thor's assumption, but there was other magicks he'd learned that he could apply to mischief later. After they'd properly reunited. "Only one of my own making," he eventually said. "This is a mere transformation, which I have faith you'll find a great deal of interest in."

"Oh?" Thor said curiously, eyes inspecting Loki's new body more studiously this time.

"Mhm." Loki's eyes fell to half mast and he dropped his chin and his voice. "Would you like me to show you?"

Thor's eyes flickered up to his face from his tail, and then snapped back up again when he processed the way Loki was looking at him. His mouth went slack and a flush spread across his cheeks, and his cock, which had softened during from his surprise, twitched and began to thicken between his legs once more. "Please, brother," he whispered, nodding.

"Then back on the bed. The way you were," Loki said with a small wave of his hand. Thor's mouth opened, like he was on the verge of saying something, and then he closed it again and nodded. He started to turn, but Loki curled the end of his tail around Thor's ankle, stilling him. "Was there something you wanted, brother?"

There was a moment of indecision on Thor's face before he straightened, a hint of the man he was becoming falling into the set of his shoulders and the firmness of his eyes. "You've been gone for months and I have missed you dearly. I would have you first greet me properly. I would have you greet me as if you have missed me just as much as I have missed you." Loki's eyebrows rose, just a little, and Thor crumpled, just a little. "Please?"

"As you wish, brother," Loki acquiesced loftily, though in truth, he had missed Thor as much as Thor had missed him, and he had been longing to 'greet Thor properly' since he stepped foot back on Asgard. Really, since he'd first stepped foot off of Asgard.

Loki slid a hand around the back of Thor's neck and threaded his fingers into the loose hair at Thor's nape, tangling the strands around them. He tugged Thor forward and his brother came easily, settling against him and wrapping his own arms around Loki's waist, eyes closed and chin tilted up, waiting for Loki's kiss. Loki made him wait for a moment, so he could look his fill at the darkened tan and the gilded hair, a result of summer months spent training outside under the sun. As good as Loki's memory was, as much time as he'd spent memorizing every line of Thor's face, his brother was truly a beauty to behold, and months of nothing but memory had not done him justice.

"Loki…" His name came out like a sigh from between pink lips, and suddenly he could no longer keep himself back.

He dove in and devoured Thor's mouth, taking it over and kissing his beloved brother with all the hunger built over a summer apart. He swept his tongue in to taste, tightened the fist tangled amongst golden strands to direct, smoothed his other hand down the sweat-damp skin to reaclimate himself to the hard-won muscles. Thor's arms around Loki's waist spasmed, tightening and pulling him in closer, even though his brother made no move to control the kiss itself. His broad, warm, rough hands swept up the bare skin of Loki's back and down over the shift from skin to scales, lingering on Loki's hips, not pulling, just touching.

When Loki had taken his fill, for the moment, and pulled away, Thor was slow to move, his eyes slow to open, his reddened mouth slow to close. His cock was fully hard against the underside of Loki's tail, pressed close to Loki's sheath and smearing white along the black-green scales. His chest was rising and falling with his slow breaths, and the puffs of air from between his lips across Loki's face were warm and unsteady.

"Does that satisfy you, brother?" Loki murmured, voice more vibration than sound, to prevent the quiet in Thor's rooms from being disrupted.

Thor's eyes slitted open, the smile pulling at his mouth small but soft. "Welcome home, Loki. I have missed you."

Loki looked at him for a moment, just long enough to tease Thor, make him wonder, and then he smiled as well. "It is good to be home, Thor. I have missed you."

A tension Loki had failed to notice in Thor's shoulders and in his face faded away, leaving Thor's expression warm and open, his smile widening. "I'm relieved to hear it, brother."

Loki's eyebrow went up. "Did you fear that I would find better company elsewhere?" he asked, and even as he spoke, Thor's gaze fell away, something like shame darkening his smile. Loki put a finger under his chin, silently demanded the return of Thor's eyes. Thor let him direct the angle of his head straight forward again, but he did not lift his gaze. "Answer me, brother."

"Yes," Thor whispered, eyes closing again as his throat bobbed. "There are those out there more well suited to your wits and your mischief than I. It was more than likely that you would find them during your travels."

It was so unlike Thor to be insecure that it took Loki by surprise. "Do you really hold so little value in yourself, my future king?"

"A good king understands his faults and seeks to fix what he can and accepts what he cannot," Thor replied, voice still quiet, eyes still closed, his body tense as if he expected Loki to choose this moment to reject him. "I understand that I am no match for you, Loki, and I accept that I never will be."

Thor was so filled with bravado and arrogance outside their rooms, even inside them, that Loki was unsure how to take this. His brother was so pure in intention that he never once considered that those same intentions may be hiding another. Loki hummed and let his finger fall away, and Thor's head bowed, his shoulders rising. Before he could start curling in on himself, Loki pushed both hands into his brother's golden hair lifted his head again to take his mouth in another kiss, this one softer, gentler, not a shared need but a display.

"Though you may be correct," he said and Thor flinched, "a good king also understands his weaknesses and surrounds himself with those who are strong where he is not. And where you are weak, I am strong for you, just as where I am weak, you are strong for me." There was a pause, and in it, Thor lifted his eyes to Loki's.

"Loki…" he breathed, tentative hope poorly veiled in his tone and in his expression.

"There are none in the nine realms that hold my attention as you do," Loki told him, "and any that might would be ill-suited as a lover, better suited as a friend or an enemy."

"Do you truly mean that, brother?" Thor asked quietly, hopefully. There was a beat where Loki felt Thor's heart in his palm, his to crush or to covet and protect as he willed. Two paths lay before him, but he could only see the outcome of one.

"If I did not, I would not have returned at all, brother dearest," Loki said, stepping towards their bright future. His brother's heart still lay in his hand, but it was his, and he would keep it from all others. "I would not have sought you first amongst all others on Asgard if I did not." He carefully but forcefully pushed Thor backwards, sharply aware of the hammer's handle still held within his brother, and Thor toppled onto his back, hissing as Mjolnir shifted inside him. "I would not have mastered this spell," he said as he crawled up onto the bed and between Thor's spread legs, dragging the length of his tail up onto the bed and off to the side, "and I would not have learned all the ways I could use it to pleasure you." Thor stared up at him with wide eyes, his hands fisting the bedspread next to his hips, the sign that meant he was ready to let Loki take control of him. "I had planned on taking you from behind, but it would do you good to see my face when I fuck you today."

" _Loki_ ," Thor groaned, reaching for Loki before letting his hand fall back without making contact.

"You may touch today," Loki granted. Today would be about reaffirming his place in Thor's life, and Thor in his. He could resume his preferred selfish form of love-making when his brother was assured that he was the choice that Loki had made and would continue to make.

"Thank you," Thor said so meaningfully it was as if Loki had granted him his life.

Familiar calloused hands touched the transition of skin and scales again, running over what had been Loki's hips, and then smoothed a barely-there path up Loki's chest as Loki stretched out over Thor, reaching for the bottle of oil on the side table, left unstoppered from when Thor had prepared himself for his beloved weapon. When Loki sat back again, the bottle's handle hooked on one finger, Thor reached between his legs to remove Mjolnir, but Loki stopped him with a careful flick of the tip of his tail.

"Not yet, brother," Loki reprimanded softly. Thor frowned up at him but dutifully laid back, raising his arms above his head, leaving the length of his body exposed and vulnerable.

Loki's eyes fixed on the display of muscles for moment, at the tan that contrasted so starkly with the paleness of Loki's skin, as if Loki had never seen the sun. In truth, Loki spent nearly as much time outside as Thor did, as he often kept watch over Thor's training, though he did most frequently spend it under a tree it with a book under a tree. He trailed a finger through the valleys of muscles on his brother's stomach, down through the short, curly hair surrounding the base of Thor's thick cock, standing at attention from his pelvis. He avoided it, however, veering around it to trace where Thor's hole was wrapped tight around Mjolnir's handle.

"What of you, brother?" Loki asked suddenly as he poured a little more oil onto the end of Mjolnir's handle and the muscle holding it tight. He would need more oil before he was done and so the bottle stayed held aloft, hanging from his finger, as prodded tested the tension of his brother's hole with his free hand. "I know how hot your blood can get when you train, how hungry you can get even in mock battles. Did you use one of your companions to relieve your stress? I know I can bore you so with my talk of magic and books. Were you finally relieved not to have to rely on your brother?"

Thor's mouth opened, but what came out was a moan as Loki worked his first finger in alongside Mjolnir. He did not rest once he'd managed to get inside, but immediately began tugging as gently as possible, encouraging the tight passage to loosen. There was no answer, only the steady push and pull of air through lungs and the contraction of fists clenched in sheets.

"Come now, brother, don't leave me in suspense," Loki murmured, tugging at Thor's rim a little more firmly. "Did you find to please you in my absence?"

"Nnngh," Thor groaned, his voice a low rumble like thunder in the room. "I had to make do with Mjolnir - I did not have to join with another to know that they could not please me as you do," Thor finally ground out, half-lidded dark eyes fixed on Loki. "There are none in the nine realms that hold my attention as you do," Thor said, a smile pulling at his lips as he parrotted Loki's words back at him, "and any that might would be ill-suited as a lover, better suited as a friend or an enemy."

Loki blinked at his brother, spread out below him, exposed and vulnerable with his weapon and Loki's finger embedded in his arse and yet smiling as if he had just played a trick, and Loki let himself smile. "Of course, brother dearest. How could I have doubted you?" he said, even though he knew full well that he had never doubted his brother's faith for a moment; Thor's loyalty was one of his greatest strengths, and Loki had to always watch out for him to ensure that it never became his greatest weakness.

The muscle pinning his finger to Mjolnir's handle had loosened and Loki poured a little more oil down his hand before pressing a second finger in. Thor groaned, head thrown back and back an elegant arch off the bed. Reaching hands found the end of Loki's tail, which he'd arranged in a loop on top of the bed to keep it out of the way and off the chilled floor, and tugged the tapered tip of it down across Thor's chest. Unsteady fingers traced Loki's scales as he slowly worked Thor open further, the bent legs on either side of him beginning to tremble as a flush stole across Thor's face and down his chest.

"Was a snake the only animal available for the spell?" Thor asked, curiosity still bright in his voice even as it wavered from his arousal. His cock was still hard and standing straight, the head bright red from his need. "Or was it just the one you chose?"

"It was the one I chose," Loki replied, slowing the steady pump of his fingers to massage the loosening hole with the pad of his thumb. "I have not forgotten your love of these creatures."

Thor's fingers stilled and he turned an unexpected and somewhat suspicious frown towards Loki. "You wouldn't, perhaps, be planning on waiting until my guard is down to return to your typical form and stab me, would you?" he asked warily.

Loki laughed and coiled the tip of his tail tight around Thor's wrists. His brother looked surprised by the move, eyes still narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't fight Loki when Loki raised his arms back over his head and pinned them down with a coil of his tail. Even after all this time, even after all that Loki had done, kept doing, would continue to do, to break Thor's trust, Thor still had the utmost faith in him when Loki was possibly the person who least deserved it. "The only blade I plan on piercing you with today, brother," Loki murmured, keeping his fingers embedded even as he leaned forward, "is that which you will not mind being pierced by, repeatedly and at great length."

"That is- that is good to hear, Loki," Thor panted, straining upwards against the hold of Loki's tail, eyes fixed on Loki's mouth. Loki granted him a brush of his lips before he resumed his upright pose between Thor's thighs, and Thor collapsed to the bed with a huff. His cock wavered between his legs and Loki bent to kiss that too, another brief brush of his lips that nonetheless had Thor making the most delicious sound.

"Today, you are safe from all but the plans I have for you in this very bed, Thor," Loki promised, and it was a promise that he, for once, meant wholly.

"Then perhaps you should begin?" Thor rasped, tugging against Loki's tail again.

"I already have," Loki said with a smirk as he poured more oil down his hand and worked a third finger into the wet hole. Once again, Thor groaned at stretch, the muscles of his stomach clenching and unclenching, his cock twitching.

"Surely I'm ready for you then?" Thor asked, though there was enough begging in his voice that Loki wanted to bend down and suck a bruise into his golden skin. It was only the fact that Thor frequently did not wear clothes when training, and most certainly not when he was bathing with the rest of his men, and that Thor had no lover to anyone's knowledge, that kept Loki from following through on his thought. Oh, how he wanted, and perhaps one day he would be able to mark up his brother to his heart's content, but that day was long yet to come.

"Not quite," Loki said with a small shake of his head. The sound that left Thor was confused and frustrated, it most certainly tempted Loki with the arch of that tanned, bruise-free neck. "You will understand soon."

"I would like to understand now," Thor huffed under his breath, a bratty little pout that had Loki tugging against Thor's rim with all three of his fingers. Whatever words his brother may have spoken next were swallowed as Thor's walls quivered around his fingers and Mjolnir's handle. 

Thor grunted when Loki tugged again, and then again and again and again. He kept tugging that tight muscle until it stopped resisting him so much and Loki could start to work the tip of his pinky finger alongside the others. It was then that Thor released a deep breath and sank weakly down to the bed, his wrists limp in Loki's tail.

"Loki, _please_ ," he begged, his voice nearly a whine. His face was red and his eyelashes were wet and he was truly a vision. Asgard thought Thor beautiful, but they had no idea how truly ravishing he could look once properly ravished. At least, to Loki's knowledge, no one had any idea, and he would not be pleased to find out otherwise.

Rather than answer Thor, Loki pushed all four fingers into Thor, wriggling them between Mjolnir's leather-wrapped handles and the soft walls of his brother's passage. With the hammer in the way, Loki could not reach Thor's prostate, and yet his brother was undulating like a snake against the bed. Undulating… on Mjolnir.

Loki shifted the length of his tail, pulling the heavy middle up over Thor's stomach and forcing him into stillness. "I'm here now, brother," he said. "There's no need to turn to your weapon to provide you pleasure any longer."

When Loki tugged the hammer's handle free and pushed the weapon off the side of the bed, Thor well and truly did whine and Loki let him, his ears singing with the sound that he had missed for months on end. He had enjoyed his travels off of Asgard, had devoured all the knowledge that was laid before him, but he had not been able to forget his hunger for Thor. Now he had no need to starve, he had all that he wanted in front of him, filling his senses - Thor laid out for him like a feast, his to watch, to taste, to touch, to smell, to feel.

With the space between Thor's thighs finally empty, Loki shifted into place, leaning forward to rub the edges of his sheath against Thor's cock. It was a lovely feeling, perhaps not as lovely as stimulating it with his fingers, but lovely all the same. However, he had no doubt that it held no candle to the feeling of being buried within Thor's warmth.

"Loki, your cock-?" Thor rasped, confused, staring at the place where Loki's cock had been, as if he'd just realized that Loki no longer had one in this form.

Loki smiled and rubbed a hand over the hidden line of his sheath, and then, slowly, the head of his cock emerged. Both of them. His brother stared at the dual cocks this form provided him with both blue eyes open wide.

" _Oh_ ," Thor breathed in soft, sudden understanding. "Both-?" he asked, eyes darting up from Loki's cocks to his eyes.

"Did I not tell you that I brought this form to you to please you?" Loki said with a sharp smile.

" _Oh_ ," Thor breathed again, eyes wide and mouth slack.

Carefully, Loki shifted the bulk of his tail up under himself to provide leverage, and he fell over Thor, bracing himself on his hands by his brother's broad ribs. The tip of his tail he left wrapped around Thor's wrists, and even if hadn't planned on doing so, Thor's fingers had wrapped tight around it, either to ground himself or perhaps just because he liked the feel of Loki's scales. Both were possible and both were equally likely.

"Do you believe you are ready, brother?" he purred into the space between them, leaning in closer to speak the words against Thor's slack mouth.

"Yes, please," Thor whispered, wide eyes fixed on Loki's and yet did not appear to see.

"As my king commands," Loki whispered back, and sat back again.

To be safe, Loki poured oil over both of his cocks, suppressing a shiver at the glide of his fingers along the sensitive flesh, making him achingly aware of the heat under his skin that he had been ignoring in favour of preparing Thor. Even more oil over Thor's still-open hole, letting it drip down onto the bed; the bedding would need to be washed when they were done. Satisfied, Loki leaned forward to set the bottle back on the bedside table, and then settled into place between Thor's thighs and over his body, reaching between them to guide the tips of both of his cocks to Thor's hole.

Despite the care Loki had taken to stretch Thor, and despite the fucking Thor had been giving himself prior to Loki's arrival, he was still vice-tight around Loki's cockheads. The body under his was trembling, tension appearing and disappearing in split seconds in Thor's limbs as Thor tensed at the intrusion and immediately relaxed to better accept Loki into his body. It was slow going, and proved to be an even greater attack on Loki's control than when he fucked Thor in his human form.

Thor remained unnaturally silent and still, his eyes wide and unseeing, fixed somewhere just above Loki's head as Loki bottomed out, the underside of his tail pressed to his brother's heated arse. Loki was just as silent, but he usually tended to silence even when he wasn't taking his brother to bed. And just as usual, his eyes were fixed on Thor's face, drinking in every twitch of his expression, every barely-there choked off inhale, as if Thor kept forgetting that he had yet to exhale.

"Breathe, brother," Loki murmured, lifting a hand to stroke Thor's hair back from his forehead. "I have no desire to fuck your corpse, as pretty as it would be."

His brother made an alarming sound and then focus came back into his eyes and the corners of his mouth lifted in a tense, weak smile. "That- that would be quite the funeral," Thor managed, voice raspy. "The mighty Thor felled at last by his brother's mightier cock," he said with a huff that Loki supposed might have been a laugh. "Cocks," he amended after a moment.

Loki blinked at him and then his mind provided the image in stark clarity: Thor laid out in a longboat with his beloved weapon on his chest, his hair a resplendent crown even in death, their mother stone-faced, Odin furious. Loki chuckled. "All these years spent trying to kill you when I could have perfected my skills as your lover instead," he murmured, leaning in close to take a soft kiss. Loki shifted on his tail and Thor groaned into his mouth as Loki's cocks shifted inside him, against his tight, hot walls.

"I don't think that that is a skill in need of perfecting, brother," Thor said tightly, beginning to shift impatiently under Loki. "Unless you are referring to shortening your patience, as you have shortened mine."

"I take that to mean that you would like for me to begin moving?" Loki asked with faux-obliviousness ruined by his teasing smirk.

"Please," Thor gasped. And then, with a deliberate tug at the bind of Loki's tail again, "You said I could touch."

"Mmm," Loki hummed. "I suppose I did," he said, and unwrapped his tail from one wrist but kept it tight around the other, finding himself unwilling to let go of his brother just yet.

Even with the hindrance, Thor's arms were immediately around Loki, wrapping him in their strength and their heat. Though he typically preferred colder weather, there was something about being held in Thor's embrace that was comforting and warm in a way that reminded him of the summer sun and yet was nothing like it. Although Thor was holding him, broad palms stroking up and down Loki's spine, from shoulders to scaled waist, he was doing nothing to keep Loki in place. In face, the thighs on either side of Loki tensed, the body under him undulating, pulling Loki's cocks out just a little before taking them back in. Even that little motion made Thor groan, his eyelids fluttering, and at last, Loki moved.

The tail coiled under Loki was like a spring, and no sooner than he'd pulled out did he lift himself and push himself back in. Gold hair went flying when Thor suddenly tossed his head back, displaying the thick column of his neck, and Loki fixed his mouth to it, careful to be gentle with the bite of his teeth and the vacuum of his lips. As much as he wanted to leave marks, and oh did he wish to leave marks, signs that Thor's body belonged to _someone_ , the only time he dared was when Thor was injured in practice and Loki could hide the sign of his possession amongst the other bruises.

Strangely, his cocks were not twice as sensitive as his Asgardian cock, but the tight wrap of his brother's passage around them, made all the tighter from the double intrusion, certainly made it seem so. His building orgasm was no different, like liquid heat along his spine, pooling at the base. The only difference between this body and his typical one was that he could feel the electric pleasure all the way down to the tip of his tail. Curious, he lifted the limb and dragged the tip up Thor's cheek and pressed it between his brother's lips.

Thor took to fellating Loki's tail as if he were fellating Loki's cock. The sensation wasn't the same, his tail nowhere near as sensitive as his cock, but seeing Thor sucking on his tail as if there was no difference was enough to send lightning up Loki's spine, making his cocks throb. He fucked forward harder than intended, still wary of harming Thor in a way no man, nor woman, should be harmed, but Thor moaned around Loki's tail, sending vibrations through the prehensile limb as the thickly-muscled and tanned body arched up into him.

"Of course you would like it rough," Loki murmured, amused, and did it again, making Thor shout around his tail. "You never know when enough is enough, always hungry for more."

There was no response except another moan and the scoring of the delicate skin down Loki's back from his brother's blunt nails. The sensation came as a surprise and Loki's hips jerked forward, slamming against Thor's. There was a strangled sound from deep in Thor's throat, but it was the fact that he'd scratched Loki at all that came as a surprise. Thor was always so careful with him, always careful not to hurt, even in the most insignificant ways. At least, when they were in bed together. That his nails had broke skin, and that he was clinging tight to Loki now rather than trying to make amends for his actions meant that his control was shot, far more than it normally would have been this soon. Loki wished he knew if it was because he was two-cocks deep into his brother, stretching him wider than he ever had before, or if it was merely because he'd been fucking himself with Mjolnir first.

His brother made another strange sound, like speech, and as much as Loki liked the feel of Thor's warm mouth around the end of his tail, as much as he enjoyed the suction and the feel of his tongue around his scales, he'd been in love with Thor's begging for long before. Slowly, regretfully, he pulled his tail free, smearing saliva along Thor's cheek, who didn't seem to notice anyway.

"Loki Loki loki Loki," Thor panted breathlessly against Loki's mouth in time with Loki's thrusts, their lips catching one another's every other exhale. It seemed like Thor kept trying to kiss him but lacked the capacity to give it his full attention and effort, and Loki did not help, amused to stay just out of reach, to watch the way Thor's expression twisted in agony, his pretty blue eyes hidden away behind squeezed-shut eyes.

"Yes, brother?" Loki asked quietly, only a little annoyed to find that he was short of breath as well, that the glide of Thor's hands up and down his back was not due to solely Thor's sweat. After all, it had been a long summer without his brother's touch, without being able to touch his brother in return, and he hadn't exactly planned on taking his time once he returned to Thor's bed.

Thor didn't answer except to continue chanting Loki's name, to keep moving his hands up and down Loki's back, as if he couldn't figure out which was better. Loki smiled down at Thor, even if Thor couldn't quite see him at the moment, and threaded his fingers through sweat-damp golden strands, lifting Thor's head from the bed to meet his.

"I'm going to come in you," he whispered between kisses and Thor whimpered against his mouth. "I'm going to make you come and then I'm going to come in you, fill you up with my seed. I will mark you from the inside, secure in the knowledge that no one will ever do the same to you. You are mine to fuck, mine alone to kill. I will flay anyone who tries to take you from me, brother. It is a good thing that you are loyal, and that you do not try to test my patience otherwise I would be forced to restrict you to your rooms, perhaps to your bed, where you are safe and bound to wait for me until I came back to you."

A stillness fell over Thor, his face going slack and his eyes wide and dark, glazed over, then he was moaning, long and low and deep, and his walls rippled around Loki's cocks. As if the sensation of Thor coming on his cocks weren't enough, Loki thought that the knowledge that his possessiveness could make Thor come without a touch might have been enough to set him off. In tandem, sensation and thought made Loki groan along with his brother, ducking his head down to sink his teeth into the meat of Thor's neck as heat bloomed through his body and out his cocks.

Although they weren't twice as sensitive, it most certainly seemed as if he was coming twice at once. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle, the strength of his wiping out the rest of his restraint. He collapsed on top of Thor, his jaw clenching tight on the neck trapped in his teeth which made his brother grunt and curl up into Loki, his hole spasming around Loki until he was nearly blind from it.

It took far longer than normal for his senses to return to him, and when they did, it was Loki's turn to grunt as he unlocked his jaw and levered himself off the trembling body below him. Despite the way Thor was shaking from, most likely, overstimulation, his face was relaxed, expression serene. The end of Loki's tail had end up curled up alongside Thor's ribs it wasn't until Loki saw Thor's paw of a hand stroking over the scales that he recognized the tingling sensation running up the limb.

"I think you left a mark, brother," Thor said dreamily, free hand rising to touch tentative fingers to the ring left from Loki's teeth.

It had been completely unintentional, but Loki couldn't deny the fire of possessiveness that raged through him at sight of his mark on his brother. He reached out and traced a finger along the indents his teeth had left and Thor hummed, hand falling away and head turning so Loki could see the extent of the damage.

"I'll get some salve from the healers and cast an illusion until it's gone," Loki murmured, settling more comfortably between Thor's legs. The hardness in his cocks were fading, quickly, but he was still reluctant to leave the wet heat he hadn't been able to enjoy for months. In the grand scheme of their ancient lives, a summer was hardly a blink of an eye, and yet it had felt like eternity in waiting for it to pass.

Thor was still petting his scales, but his other hand rose to stroke through Loki's hair, shorter than Thor's but not yet long enough to tie back. "Will you stay?" he asked, his voice and expression carefully blank, and yet Loki could easily read the hope in them.

For a moment, Loki debated bringing back the teasing from earlier in their reunion, but he couldn't muster the energy. "I'll stay as long as I can without arousing suspicion," he said, and the lack of expression on Thor's face melted into a smile.

He pulled Loki down and wrapped him in a tight hug, a fierce kiss pressed to the side of Loki's head, and Loki found himself wrapping his arms around his brother's neck in turn.

"I really did miss you, Loki," Thor whispered into Loki's ear and Loki's cocks twitched. "Welcome home, brother."

"It is never a chore to be welcomed home by you, brother," Loki replied as he steeled himself and pulled out with a low hiss. Thor weathered it with a low groan himself, but the arms around Loki tightened for a moment before falling away. It reminded Loki that Thor had just asked him to stay, and that if Loki were to change his mind and leave without a word, Thor would say nothing but he wouldn't be able to hide the disappointment on his face.

Loki could do just that, _had_ done that, countless times in the past, when he'd been feeling particularly spiteful. But after a summer away from his brother, he was feeling as far from spiteful as he ever had, and had no desire to leave Thor's bed. Instead, he turned onto his side, pressed chest to chest with Thor. Thor blinked at him as if he hadn't expected Loki to actually stay, and then settled a tentative arm around Loki's waist with an equally tentative smile.

"You're only taking me once, brother?" Thor asked, a teasing note to his voice.

"You came straight to your rooms from the training fields, did you not?" Loki asked back, draping his tail over Thor's waist. It prompted a bright, surprised, delighted look from Thor and the drag of fingers along the scaled length of it. In fact, Thor became immediately distracted by Loki's tail, his eyes fixated on the limb and his fingers tracing the fade between green and black. Loki tapped a finger under Thor's chin and Thor looked back at him, startled. "Did you not?"

"Did I not…?" Thor echoed and trailed off. Loki's eyebrow rose and Thor remembered his question a moment later. "Oh, yes, yes I did," he answered, even as his gaze returned to the drape of tail across his naked waist.

"Then you should nap so that you'll be rested for tonight," Loki said calmly, watching his brother's face. Thor had never been shy about appreciating what he called 'Loki's beauty', but he'd never been so enraptured as he was now, touching the transformed half of Loki's body. Then his words must have registered for Thor suddenly turned wide eyes to Loki's.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, brother dear. You know me better than that. To think I'd be satisfied with just this one reunion." Loki gently palmed Thor's cheek and Thor leaned into it before Loki's fingers slid back into Thor's hair and fisted it, pulling his head back. "I'll be having you all night, Thor. So you had best be prepared."

Thor's eyes closed in a long blink and he took a deep, measured breath before speaking again. "How long does this spell of yours last?"

"I can hold it all night if you wish," Loki replied, unable to stop from smirking and not feeling the need to stop himself from doing so. Thor's face was red, either from arousal or embarrassment, but he did not retract his question, only pushed forward unerringly in the way only he could.

"I wish."

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, after Thor had passed out from the intensity of their couplings, a thought occurred to Loki.

He looked over the side of the bed where Mjolnir lay after he had pulled it out of its owner and shoved it off the bed. Where _Loki_ had _moved_ the enchanted weapon. He stared at the handle just out of reach and let the tip of his tail slide off the bed where he could wrap it around Mjolnir's handle. He paused there for a moment, breathing in steadily as Thor slept soundly at his side, arms wrapped around Loki and Loki's tail wrapped around Thor. Loki took a deep breath… and _lifted_.

Mjolnir didn't move.

Loki frowned at the hammer and tried again, but it no more moved on his second attempt than hs first. He tried one more time, but Mjolnir remained firmly on the floor and Loki gave up the attempt under the blame of a faulty memory. He huffed as he turned in the wrap of Thor's arm and closed the scant distance between them, feeling the weight of his travels and his day finally catching up with him. He released the spell he'd been holding for hours on end and felt the change come over him, moving like electricity down his tail as he let himself fall towards sleep.

The last thing Loki remembered was returning his brother's embrace, feeling calm and at peace for the first time in months, and the weight in his tail lightening before the limb split into feet before he slipped into unconsciousness.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't clear, and it probably isn't, yes, Loki pulled Mjolnir out of Thor, and he moved it a litte at the very last sentence, but Loki isn't worthy enough to wield _Mjolnir_ , he's worthy enough to wield _Thor_. :3
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Bespelled-for-His-Pleasure).


End file.
